Crazy
by Rainbows-and-Rainclouds
Summary: Max has never talked and lashes out at people. Fang is the son of a doctor for mental patients. When they meet, he falls in love with her secretive life. Together, they plan the best breakout of all time. It's crazy, but it might just work. Story was adopted from Get Goode or Get Dead! All writing in chapters one and two is a direct copy-n-paste. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: They Think I'm Crazy

Crazy, mentally deranged; demented; insane. None of those words describe me. Yet, here I am again, being tested for being crazy.

Want to know why? Who am I kidding, of course you do. All of you nosy little readers who have nothing better to do than read about my pathetic little life. It's not to late to turn around and find another story with happy endings.

So, here's why I guess. I've never talked more than one word. Ever. Doctors say I could if I wanted to, and I do want to. I just don't. It's not like I don't know how. I've actually spoken before. Once. One word. And guess which word it was. Hate. I've done nothing but hate.

I'm pretty sure that you say you hate people all the time. Well, I'm different. I only hate you if you get on my bad side. My mom, for instance, got on my bad side. I know she has my best interest in mind, but locking your seven-year-old daughter in her room for seven days because you think it'll make her beg you to let her out isn't exactly love worthy.

Everyone thinks I'm crazy. Okay, so, it's not just talking they're worried about. I lash out at people. I scream, kick, and punch. Little do they know, I pick who I get angry at. It's not just a reaction I have, it's always planned.

"Max?"

I looked up at the doctor, nodding. "Are you alright?"

I motioned for some paper. She handed me a notebook and a pen. In my messy handwriting, I wrote

_I don't want to be here. I'm not crazy. It's not that I can't be normal. I choose not to talk. I get angry on purpose._

"Max, I know it's hard to hear, but both your mom and I think going to Heartland's is best for you."

Heartland's is a mental hea- what am I saying, it's a crazy shack. They lock kids away until they're adults. Take childhood away. That's where my mom want's to lock me up. In a prison for the mental. Whatever. Plus, its two-thousand miles from my home.

Standing up, I sprinted towards the door, ignoring the people calling my name. I ran to the woods and found my hiding place. No one can hurt me here.

IGGY POV

Mom came through the door looking worried. "Iggy, do you know where your sister is?"

"Uh, no" I said.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"She's mental Iggy. Being alone isn't such a good thing."

I stood up. This made me furious. "She isn't mental. You just won't give her a chance."

I stormed out of the front door, my mom called my name, but I ignored it.

I knew where she was. She always goes there to get away. Getting on my bike, I rode towards the park.

When I got off, I was running. There she was, sitting on the branch that she usually did.

"Max" I called. She stared at me.

"Come on Max."

She shook her head. Then, she did something shocking to even me. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Iggy, I'm not crazy."

I climbed up into the tree and sat by her. "I know you're not."

"They want to take me away Iggy."

I was desperate to keep her talking. "I know Max. I've tried to stop her, but-"

"It's okay Iggy. We should go home now."

**So, for those of you who don't know, I've got an alter-ego. She's my age and her name is Lizzie.**

**Me: So peeps, how was it?**

**Lizzie: Um, how was what?**

**Me: The story.**

**Lizzie: What story?**

**Me: My story!**

**Lizzie: Still don't get it!**

**Me: Ugh! *Strangles***

**Lizzie: She...owns...nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Special Connection

I was leaving today. Being locked away at the age of eighteen. I'm not crazy, as I've explained.

I stared out of the window. The scene screamed at me, making me remember every memory. My first kiss. The time I met my friend Nudge deep in the woods. The time I fell from the swing and broke my arm.

All of it seemed so distant. Like it happened a thousand years ago.

My door was thrust open and my father walked in. He grabbed my bag off the bed and took my arm. I didn't fight it, because it was no use.

He brought me to the car, opened the door, and helped me in. My mom was sitting in the front seat beside my dad.

I stared out of the window as the familiar scenery passed by me. Maybe, if I was lucky, I'd see it all again in five years.

We pulled up to a building that I'd only seen a handful of times. The sign read "Heartlands Mental Health Rehabilitation Center."

My parents got out. I followed them willingly. When we stepped inside, the cold air hit my face like the impact of an explosion. They brought me over to a desk where this woman was sitting with, I'm guessing, her son.

She looked up and smiled. "You must be Max" she said. I stared blankly back at her. "Can I see your wrist for a second honey?"

Willingly, I streatched my arm out. She fastened a plastic bracelet onto my wrist. It read Vanessa Maximum Ride-18-Room212

"Follow me sweetie" she said. I followed her to a door with a large 212 in the middle. She unlocked it and led me in.

The walls were a light blue. On the wall, painted in big black letters was "FLY ON." There was a white curtain on the wall. A black beanbag chair sat in the corner.

"Nick and his friends painted it for you. It's not often we get someone as young as you."

I walked away and sat by the window. After a couple of seconds, the door closed and I heard the lock twist. Outside, I saw my mom's car pull away. The afternoon turned into night.

I sat on my bed and wrapped a blanket around me. Someone opened the door and walked in. "Here you go honey" the woman whispered, placing a tray of food on my table.

I ignored it and climbed into bed.

The morning sun shone through my window. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it.

The door opened and that annoying nurse came in. She sat my breakfast on the edge of my bed.

I stood up and sat by the window. It seemed so peaceful.

FOUR DAYS LATER

FANG POV

"She hasn't eaten anything since she got here" my mom said.

"What should we do" the other nurse asked.

"Well, there isn't much we can do."

I stood up and walked over to my mom. "I don't want to be rude, but can I try?"

My mom looked at me. "Sure, it's worth a try."

I took the tray from her and walked in. She was sitting by her window, staring out at the sunny sky.

"Hello, I'm Fang." She didn't turn. "I know you don't talk. That's okay. I don't think you're crazy though." She turned to stare at me.

Her brown eyes asked the question she didn't. 'You don't?'

"No. You're just misunderstood." She smiled at me.

"You need to eat Max." She shook her head.

"Please? For me?" She stared at me for a minute. Deciding I was safe, she nodded and took the tray.

"I'll come back later" I said, and walked out.

"Mission accomplished" I said to my mother.

"How?" She looked genuinely confused.

"I told her I knew she wasn't crazy. That she's just misunderstood" I said, proud of my work.

"Nick! You can't tell a mental patient stuff like that!"

"She's not mental though. She knows it, I know it, you know it, and her parents probably do too. I think they just want to get rid of her" I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner in Silence

Max sighed, looking out the window at the too-pristine view. Everything about this place was just **too **something. The grounds were just **too** spotless, as if someone would die just to make sure there wasn't a single blade of grass left uncut. The workers were just **too **irritating, coming into her room and watching her suspiciously, as if she would sprout wings right in front of them. The doctors were **too** concerned, always trying to get her to "open up," but instead pushing her deeper into her shell.

'I'm not crazy,' she told herself again and again. 'Just like he said, I'm misunderstood.'

It had been a few hours since the mysterious boy in all black had come to feed her, and she was curious. What would a boy like him be doing in this crazy shack?

As she watched the sun set lower in the sky, she heard a firm knock on the door. Shortly after, the boy from before pushed open the door, a fresh tray of food in his hands.

"Hey," he told Max not unkindly, setting the tray on the table next to her. "Are you hungry?"

She shook my head no, and just studied him. He didn't act like the jerk that she would've normally expected.

"Max, right?" the boy who called himself Fang asked. The blonde girl simply nodded once to confirm it.

"You need to eat Max," Fang told her firmly. "If you want to go home, you have to prove to them that you're not crazy. And people who are considered normal eat."

Max rolled her eyes at him and picked up the fork, taking a hesitant bite. Truly, the food wasn't as bad as anyone would've expected. They sat for a few moments in silence, until she began to wonder why he wasn't talking.

As if he had heard her thoughts of him, he chuckled. "I don't talk much myself."

She nodded and took a sip of water from the glass on the tray. Finally, he rose to go. "I have to leave, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

Max nodded again, wishing he would come back as soon as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

Okay, so this is the first chapter for this story that I actually wrote! I'm so excited to be continuing this story with such an amazing plotline. I know my writing style is very different from the original author's and I'm sorry if you dislike it. I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise it'll get better.

Reviews and/or critiques would be appreciated :)

Love,

Mai xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: Dylan

Nick Walker walked back to the kitchen with a slight smile painted across his dark features. "Hey, Mom," he called, spotting her fixing another tray of food.

"Hello, Nick," she replied with a warm smile. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked him nicely.

Fang laughed. "Sure, what?" he replied calmly.

His mother sighed and ran her hand through her long, black hair looking more than a little bit frazzled. She was young and beautiful, having had Fang when she was no more than a teenager herself. Everyone commented on how much they looked alike, as he had definitely inherited her best features,

"There's a new patient who refuses to eat," she replied tiredly. "Work your magic again?"

He sighed good naturedly. "What room?" her son asked loyally.

"Two oh seven," she told the dark haired boy, handing him the tray. "He's around your age. Maybe you could try and be friends?" she told him.

Her son's lack of friends had surprised her as he grew up. Nick had always been so quiet, and always just wanted to be alone. She hoped that maybe he would end up befriending this boy, who seemed perfectly pleasant, and not at all like a mental patient.

Fang shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with the food, getting into the elevator. When it opened, he started down the hallway, walking at a pace that was neither slow nor fast. After walking down a few corridors, he stopped in front of the room. He knocked lightly, before pushing the door open,

A boy sat with his back to the door, but turned his head when he heard it open. Aqua eyes flashed in recognition and anger as he realized who stood in the doorway. "Fang," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

And so, I introduce a new character to the story! I really felt like Dylan should have been here, because I have a very interesting idea of how he can play a part in this. I really love where this story is going, and I hope you do, too. Thanks guys :)

I'm sorry this chapter was very, very short. It's sort of a filler before the plot really takes off. I promise the next one will be a lot longer!

As always, reviews are appriciated, but not necessary,

Love,

Mai


	5. Chapter 5: Socialization

Fang's eyes narrowed dangerously. "My mother works here, Dylan," he replied coolly, midnight eyes watching the other boy intensely. "Finally gone over the edge, huh?"

The blonde met his stare with just as much vehemence and distaste. "You're still the same, an antisocial bitch who treats everyone like they're below him," Dylan told Fang, the words coated in a layer of ice.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and set the tray down soundlessly. "You know I don't care what you think," he said quietly, the words shadowed with danger and an unspoken threat.

He turned his back to Fang, not speaking another word. The other boy just shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him without a sound. Dylan sighed as he realized he was alone again.

A few hours later, a worker came to his door. Apparently, it was time for the new inpatients to undergo 'socialization' and 'orientation,' both of which, he'd rather not attend.

The former singer followed the staff member outside of the room, into a different area where there was a small group of teenagers about his age.

"Hello," a dark haired woman he vaguely recognized told them. "I'm Angela, the founder of Heartland," she added warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Can we start by telling each other our names?"

A brunette with brown highlights shook her head, as did the others. "My name is Dylan," he told the group, flashing one of the brilliant smiles that landed him a steady modeling job at age seven.

"Lissa," a beautiful redheaded girl called, her voice bubbly like her appearance.

"And she is Max," Angela finished, indicating the remaining girl. "I'd like you all to accept that she is mute, and unable to talk to you."

The other two nodded, each giving her a smile. Dylan's aqua eyes studied her face. She was beautiful to him, much more than the other girl, even though Lissa was stunning. Max noticed him watching, and shot him a glare that was sharper than a knife.

In the back of the room, Fang was standing in a shadow unnoticed. He watched as Dylan checked out Max, and fought down a surge of anger. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he didn't want the blonde player anywhere near her. It was all for her safety, right? Concern for her, that's what he tried to convince himself it was.

* * *

Okay, hopefully this was a little longer than the last chapter. I hoped you liked it, as I'm starting to introduce the rest of the characters. The main characters of this story will be: Max, Fang, and Dylan. I also have a lot of supporting characters, so we'll see what happens with them. Angela is Fang's mom for now, because I don't know what her name is. My writing will get longer as the plot really takes off, I promise.

Reviews are appreciated :)

Love,

Mai


	6. Chapter 6: Iggy and Ella

The next day was a Saturday, making it the first day when Max received visitors. Truthfully, she only cared if Iggy and Nudge showed up at this crazy bin. She decided that if her parents arrived, she would just sit and refuse to talk with them. Maximum Ride wanted nothing to do with her "mother," Valencia Martinez, or her "father," Jeb Batchelder.

Her bother, Iggy, and his girlfriend, Ella, were the first visitors she got, at exactly ten o'clock. Both of them smiled when they saw Max, although Ella clung tighter to Iggy's arm and appeared nervous.

Max rolled her eyes and managed to smile back, although she certainly felt irritated. Ella, who she had known all her life, and was practically her sister, was scared of her now?

"Hey," Iggy said with one of his trademark grins. His pale blue eyes met hers easily, something he had always managed to do, despite his blindness. "How've you been, Max?" he continued, obviously trying to be as normal as possible.

She shrugged, and tried for a warm smile in Ella's direction. The tinier girl laughed a little, but her eyes flitted away.

The strawberry haired boy cleared his throat awkwardly, and subconsciously pulled Ella closer to him. "Nudge couldn't come today, but she sent you these," he told her, handing her a small white paper bag.

Max opened it to find still-warm chocolate chip cookies. She nodded and took a bite of one, a look of bliss across her face.

Iggy laughed inwardly, knowing how much his sister loved those. "I'll tell her thanks for you, if that's alright?"

She nodded and popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth. Max inwardly laughed, remembering how her best friend had the biggest crush on her brother. The blonde fondly recalled how the bubbly Nudge could spend hours talking about him.

"Well, we have to go," Ella said regretfully. "You promised you'd take me to soccer practice?" she added when Iggy flashed a confused look at her. "It was good to see you, Max!"

She stiffened as Ella wrapped her arms around her. Max was not a huggy person, as she had told her brother's girlfriend a million times.

Iggy gently pried Ella off of Max. "I'll see you soon, lil' sis," he told her with a smile.

Max smiled back and nodded.

* * *

At the other end of the room, Dylan sat with who Max thought to be his father. They looked in deep conversation, and as she watched, Max saw them both glance back at her and Lissa strangely.

The aforementioned redhead was currently passionately kissing a taller boy, as Angela called for them to stop due to a no contact rule.

As she was distracted, Fang walked up behind her stealthily. "Max?" he asked quietly.

The blonde whirled, just stopping herself from punching him in the face. Max glared at his grinning face. She hated when people would sneak up behind her because then she wouldn't be prepared for a fight if one started.

Nick Walker, always Fang to anyone but his mother, laughed. "I totally got you!"

Max huffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head in irritation.

"Anyway," the boy with ebony hair and midnight eyes continued, "There's a 'dance' tomorrow. Every year, Heartland has a dance for all the mental patients. It's a typically crappy event with extraordinarily crappy music. On that note, would you like to go with me?"

She stared at him, and very slowly, nodded yes.

* * *

Believe it or not, there is a purpose for these short little 'filler' chapters. I'm trying to set up the main plot, so please be patient guys :)

Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. They really make me happy!

Love,

Mai


	7. Chapter 7: Dance With Me?

Max made a face at the clothes her "mother" had packed for her. Among her usual t-shirts, jeans, and hoodies, was a pretty red dress that must have belonged to Nudge at one point, as it was a size too small.

Her new roommate, the redheaded girl from "socialization," peaked over her shoulder. "That's so pretty!" Lissa gushed, reaching out one perfect nail to brush the fabric. "Is that what you're going to wear for tonight?"

She sighed and shook her head no. No way in hell would she wear that dress, or so she thought at the moment. Wearing Nudge's clothes was often uncomfortable, because of its size and memories of full day makeovers. Max shrugged, she could just go in her jeans and band tee. Who would care anyway? It's just some stupid mental institution dance for crazy people.

Two hours later, she almost changed her mind when she saw Lissa. The preppy girl was in a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her red hair had been brushed and pulled into a sleek high pony tail, while green eyes were lined to resemble a cat's. The look was completed with silver jewelry and high heels that she moved in with ease.

Max felt a small pang of jealousy shoot through her. She had always been very tomboyish, not really caring about her appearance. But deep down, she wondered why she wasn't beautiful or girly. Regardless of what Nudge said, it would take more than some "effort" to make her look pretty.

She sighed and picked up the dress. Max figured she might as well. If her mother saw pictures, perhaps she'd appear more normal. She put it on, and began to struggle with her messy, sun streaked hair.

Lissa, seeing her troubles, rushed over. "Oh, you look absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "Let me do this for you!"

Max groaned silently, but allowed the redheaded girl to work her magic, by brushing the snarled waves, pinning them back, and brushing various creams, lotions, and powders over the tanned girl's skin.

Two more hours later, she finally was allowed to open her eyes. Max gaped at the mirror in astonishment. Lissa had managed to get her long, knotty, hair into a sleek pony like her own, and had done light makeup to highlight her features.

Lissa giggled. "See?" she asked, placing a pair of her own heels on the floor in front of her for the other girl.

Max smiled and nodded. Even if she didn't like Lissa personally, the girl did have to admit, that Lissa had some kind of taste when it came to this. It wasn't as good as Nudge's though, and she felt homesick for her best friend for a slight moment. She shook her head and put on her heels, finding herself barely able to stand.

"Come on," Lissa called with a smile and a wink of one glittery eyelid. "I think this will be fun!"

Max rolled her eyes and followed her preppy roommate down to the lobby, which had been cleared especially for this. She was vaguely surprised by the DJ and a table with food at the far end of the large room. The blonde hadn't _quite_ expected a mental hospital to go "all out" on the kids.

Still, she did note that while it was rather dark, there were no flashing lights, and the music wasn't loud at all. That was certainly a bonus to her, because she didn't care for either.

Standing in the corner, Max watched as Lissa slid up to the midnight haired boy. From where she was, it seemed as though the other girl was flirting, pouting, and begging, all at the same time.

Finally, Lissa won, and she pulled Fang out onto the dance floor. Max observed them together, noticing how the redhead laughed just a little too hard at his jokes, and how he was constantly trying to untangle her from himself.

Silently laughing in amusement, she walked over to the two a few minutes later and tapped Fang on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled warmly, as if his expression could say hello. "Want to dance?" Fang asked her.

Max nodded and took the hand he offered her, leaving Lissa behind. She had never been big on dancing, but it wasn't too hard to figure out. Just as she began to get the hang of it, the music became something slow, sappy, and romantic, as the DJ announced the final song.

Fang laughed and placed his hands on her waist lightly, as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Have fun?"

She nodded, but then cringed a little. They were so close like this, that if either of them moved an inch, their lips would touch.

As they stared into each other's eyes, the song ended abruptly. Jumping back from him, Max gave a nervous smile and ran back to her room, as fast as Lissa's heels could take her.

* * *

So, there you go! New chapter done, done, and done.

Happy now, Mousey? (If you're not already following or favoriting Shadowchild217, you shpuld certainly consider it. She's a really sweet girl who I've known for a long time, and she writes great fanfictions. If you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, you'll love her.)

I personally like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had half done, and never quite knew what to do with it. Thankfully, Shadowchild217 reminded me several times about it at school :)

What did you guys think? I love hearing from you guys. Every review, favorite, and follow makes me so unbelieveably happy. You guys are amazing, thank you so much!

Love,

Mai


	8. Chapter 8: Threats and Thoughts

Fang stood in the middle of the room, staring after Max. The dance had been amazing, and she had looked… _Gorgeous_, he thought reluctantly.

Realizing he looked like a complete idiot for lingering in the center of the dance flood, the raven haired boy quickly walked over to the edge of the room and sat in a chair. He wished he could just disappear, fade away into the wall and become invisible.

Growing up, he'd always been the quiet kid in the corner. His biggest wish was to be able to disappear at will, to just be able to fade into the shadows. When he was little, he had even tried sitting still for hours in the hopes he'd disappear.

However, he especially wanted to become invisible on the nights where he could hear his mother crying. Nick Walker had never believed what Angela had tried to convince herself. She still dreamed about his father, and wished for him to come back. Fang, on the other hand, hoped the man would stay away if he knew what was good for him. He wouldn't hesitate to give that deadbeat a piece of his mind. _Who knocks up a teenage girl and then leaves as soon as he finds out? And for that matter, what kind of parents kick out a sixteen year old girl? _

Sitting on the sideline, Fang looked out onto the floor, spotting the redheaded girl from earlier. _Who was she again?_

"Fang," he heard a clear baritone voice call. Only one person had that perfect tone, and Fang instantly clenched his fists.

Turning his head, Fang came face to face with Dylan, who was sitting next to him. The blonde had been so quiet, Fang hadn't even noticed him. That was pretty strange, since the older boy had always prided himself on his sharp senses. "What?" he replied brusquely.

"Why is Lissa here?" Dylan asked carelessly, tossing his blonde bangs to the side. "She seems perfectly normal."

Fang glared at him openly, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Some problems can't be seen from the outside," he replied, glancing quickly over to the girl in question. "It's not something you should ask, and definitely not something I should tell you."

Dylan held his hands up in surrender, not allowing Fang's rude answer to bother him. "I was just asking."

"Then if you don't mind me asking," Fang retorted quickly. "Why are you here?"

The aqua eyed boy stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. "Don't be an asshole," he warned dangerously.

Fang got out of his chair and faced the other boy eye to eye. Or more like eye to nose, since Dylan was a few inches taller. "I'm not the asshole here," he said quietly.

"You know that girl?" Dylan asked seriously. "The one with the blonde and brown hair?"

"Max?" Fang replied dumbly, thrown off by the sudden question. "What about her?"

"Stay away from her," Dylan told him, his voice taking on a threatening tone. "You can't have her."

"That's ridiculous," Fang sneered. "Why the hell would I listen to you?"

"Because you're scared of me," Dylan said arrogantly. "You know what I know. Want me to tell everyone?"

"You bastard," Fang replied, staring him down. "You're starting something you won't be able to finish."

* * *

Max opened the door to her room and hastily slipped inside, her heart pounding. _What just happened? _

She sat down on her bed and pulled off her heels gingerly, throwing them into a random corner of the room. The shoes had given her blisters, and Max made a face at them.

She collapsed face down on her bed in frustration. The heels had made her the exact same height as the dark haired boy, and they had been so close. _Was he going to…? No, he couldn't have… Were we about to kiss? _

The door opened as Lissa walked in. Max glanced up, before shoving her face down into the pillow. "What's wrong?" the bubbly redhead asked the other girl curiously. "I saw you with Fang, he's pretty cute."

Max didn't reply, and instead rolled over so her back was to her roommate. _I take back what I thought earlier. Lissa equals annoying._

A little put out by the non-reply, Lissa frowned slightly as a devious idea began to form in her brain. She just required a little help to pull this one off, and this new plan would go off smoothly.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry for the (super) late update! I appreciate those of you who are still willing to put up with me. I really love the positive reviews I get, and I just want to give all of you hugs. I'm so sorry this is short, but I'll be updating in less than a week this time! (hopefully...)

Let me know what you think!

Love,

Mai


End file.
